


Vapor Claws

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Knotting, Lap Sex, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Self-Lubrication, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen, bottom!Jensen; Can we have some more bottom!Jensen, please? I'd just love to read some quick and dirty PWP with bottom!Jensen. If you want to include knotting and/or selflube, then by all means do so.





	Vapor Claws

Mind, body, and Soul; All crashing into one and blending together as delicate lips kiss his neck. Trembling shudders go from his body and vibrate into his mate’s warm skin, two becoming one. Jared holds on a little bit tighter, soothing his distraught mate with a soothing hand brushing tenderly up his spine. Jensen’s been in heat for what feels like forever, shaken and sweat slick, harder than any time before, and it hurts as much as it is highly pleasurable. 

The claiming bite on his neck still throbs, but it’s a good hurt, a hurt that makes him proud and wants to show off the mark to everyone—letting everyone know he found the love of his life. His Alpha is kindhearted, not rough like some of the other knothead’s he has known. Jared is gentle with him, pressing little baby kisses all over his face and nuzzling his neck, and for the moment the heat dies down into a low flame smoldering in the pit of Jensen’s belly. 

“Your mine. You belong to me.” The deep growl rumbles through the musky midnight air and the sound mixes with the intoxicating aroma of heat and lust and love. Jared’s powerful hold on Jensen tightens, his hips bucking, earning him a purring moan from his beautiful mate.

Jensen’s thighs tighten around Jared’s waist, feeling his leaking hole flutter around his mate’s thick cock. Jensen hot and breathy, grinding on Jared’s lap and riding the wolf’s cock, he can feel the knot growing, and his hips swivel faster, hungry for the feeling of being tied to his mate. 

His body shakes. He’s close to coming, his body unwoven by pleasure, and he feels the Alpha’s nails dig into his skin to claim and mark him. He clings to Jared as the Alpha’s hips buck upward faster, his movements growing rougher as he chases his orgasm, grinding harder and each motion allows the knot to thicken. Jensen’s breathing hitches as Jared takes his cock in hand and strokes him, working to bring him off. 

He quivers, he is so wet with slick, his hole warm and clenching as Jared’s knot begins to press at his entrance. Jared growls possessively, nuzzling under Jensen’s chin and rubbing his scruff over the warm soft skin. His knot slips inside, and Jensen howls, feeling it sell too thick to leave him, and he trembles harder, shaking within Jared’s embrace as mate’s hand on his leaking cock brings him pure pleasure. 

Three tugs, and Jensen comes, spilling into Jared’s hand; the wolf’s press soft lips press against his jaw and teeth catch lightly at his skin, laying another mark of possession. Fingers stroke him through the aftershocks as a rough, wet tongue traces the curve of his jaw. Jared’s knot tugs at Jensen’s rim as Jared chase after his own pleasure, and when the wolf creams, he feels warm and wet and owned. 

“I’m yours,” Jensen assures, soft fingertips gently roaming over wolf’s cheeks. 

“Promise me.” Jared snarls with passion, holding Jensen so tightly into his embrace he can smell himself inside his Omega.  
Leaning in, Jensen purrs “I promise” before he seals the affirmation with a passionate kiss. 

He hums and bares his neck to the wolf, purring like a kitten when Jared presses wet kisses to his neck. As good as the touch is it is also bad because Jensen is suddenly and blindingly hard again, squirming on Jared’s laps while his hips jerkily rut forward to rub his thickness against Jared’s belly. Jared is still tied inside him, his knot throbbing around the stretched rim, and every once in a while when Jensen grins his hips lightly, Jared purrs, never tiring of the wet, tight, clenching heat hugging his girth. 

‘Honey’, ‘darling’, ‘sweetie’. Adoring charms stream from Jared’s lips as he holds his mate in his arms, and his sharp hearing picks up Jensen’s breathing, the way it hitches when his heart skips a beat. As he curls his fingers around the stiff flesh and strokes, he’s kissing Jensen fiercely, swallowing the beautiful moans that tumble off his pink, cotton candy sweet lips. 

Closing his eyes and tuning out everything else but the sensation of his mate touching him, kissing him, Jensen feels his arousal building up—like a shooting star, blazing across the midnight sky, his body lights up with overwhelming warm pleasure. Another kiss are pressed to his lips, softer, sweeter, and he opens his eyes, doesn’t realize his hips are bucking forward into the hand skillfully seeking to bring him off, and he is met with the most beautiful pair of eyes that shimmer with love and devotion.

Jensen smiles then, a big, bright smile that lights up his face and warms his rosy cheeks, his cute boyish freckles glowing like golden honey. 

“I love you, Jensen.” Jared purrs, nuzzling his nose with his, and grinning like a fool in love. 

Wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and leaning in to rest his head on his mate’s shoulder, he softly whispers “I love you, Jared.” Jared smells like home and love and softly, and Jensen gets lost in the vibe of ecstasy that fills him as his mate brings him to the edge of pleasure, not by the touch of his hand, but by the taste of his honey-sweet, soft lips. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: jonjokeat.
> 
>  
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19795186#t19795186)


End file.
